1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical high-voltage apparatus in which a plurality of resistor disks are arranged along a shaft, the latter shaft being disposed in and spaced from the interior of a hollow insulator bushing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In high-voltage switchgear and, in particular, high-voltage power circuit breakers, it is customary to associate with the switching gap surge resistors which are at a high-voltage potential and are arranged within and spaced from the interior of a hollow cylindrical insulator bushing. The aforesaid insulator bushing also has within its interior an auxiliary switching point which is controlled by the drive actuating the main switching gap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a high-voltage apparatus of the above type in which the spacing between the resistor disks and the interior walls of the hollow cylindrical insulator bushing is kept as constant as possible.